This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In processors which contain two or more processor cores, i.e. multicore processors, different applications may be simultaneously run by different processor cores. It may also be possible to share the execution of an application between two or more processor cores of the multicore processor if all processor cores has the same instruction set or if the application has been compiled to different instruction sets.
Different processor cores of a multicore processor may implement similar instruction set or some or all of the processor cores may implement at least partly different instruction sets. When the processor cores implement partly different instruction sets there may be an overlapping instruction set which is common to two or more of the processor cores or even to all processor cores.